Invasión
by Sadie Mapes
Summary: Unos personajes muy peculiares, convertidos en zombies a lo The Walking Dead, visitan a JK Rowling . Nadie sabe que es lo que pasara realmente


**Disclamer: Todo es de la Jotaká.**

Este fic participa en el reto de octubre: La Casa Slytherin del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

N/A: Pues, no mucho que decir. Me quede con ganas de escribir gore el mes pasado y esto fue lo que salió ahora. ¡Gracias por leer!. Y graciaas a Edwin por betearlo.

* * *

Una mujer rubia, de cincuenta y pocos años, se miraba atentamente al espejo.

—Oh, JK, que guapura que eres. ¿Quién es la mujer más millonaria de Inglaterra? ¿Quién es, quién es? Yooo —se decía a sí misma, sin preocuparle que hubiese alguien observando esa cosa tan ridícula que hacía. Bueno, en todo caso no había nadie. Y la Rowling siguió haciéndose morisquetas en el espejo—. ¿Es esa Angelina Jolie? Ay, no. Soy yo —repetía.

De repente pareció recordar algo. Miró su muñeca, abriendo muchísimo los ojos. Luego dirigió la mirada al reloj de pared.

—_Oh, my gosh! Five o´clock. My jasmin tea!_ —exclamó, llevándose las manos a las mejillas, en un intento claramente fallido de parecerse a la pintura _El Grito._ Fue a la cocina dando pequeños saltitos, a prepararse su infusión inglesa de las cinco. Porque ella era muy inglesa y tomaba té inglés. Sí que era inglesa.

Y a lo lejos, sin que la señora inglesa se enterase, un grupo de seres avanzaba lentamente por la carretera, tropezando con sus propios pies, como los bebes que recién dan sus primeros pasos. Ese que se cruzase con ellos (si es que era un muggle) podría pensar que eran zombies, o quizás vampiros reales despedidos del elenco de Crepúsculo por ser demasiado feúchos. También podría pensar que eran ex-chicos de la telerealidad, olvidados por la audiencia dada su poca tendencia a armar escándalos. Pero **_estaría muy requete equivocado. _**Eran simplemente los personajes no desarrollados de la saga Harry Potter, la mayoría de ellos pertenecientes a la casa Slytherin.

Encabezando la fila, estaba una masa morena de pelo castaño y pómulos marcados que berreaba una letanía interminable. Traía la ropa verde y plateado raída, y un hilillo de sangre corría por las comisuras de sus labios finos. Ah, y olviden lo que les dije antes. Estos son zombies harrypotterianos de tomo y lomo. Sí, me gusta inventar palabras. ¿Y qué? Sigamos con el ser que encabeza la marcha.

—Mi madre ha tenido siete esposos. Sieteeeee y todos le han dejado su dinerooooo —gruñó y todos los demás le acompañaron. Parecía que disfrutaban gruñir juntos, como quien hace una placentera actividad grupal. Luego el mismo ser volvió a graznar—.Sangres puraaaaaaaaaaaas —y volvieron a unírsele, esta vez con un ímpetu renovado.

Detrás de él, caminaba una chica, que poseía un aire de altanería que no se le había quitado ni después de muerta. A pesar de los atuendos andrajosos que traía, aun se creía la reina de Madagascar. O de donde sea, la cuestión es que la zombie creía que ella lo mejor que había existido desde el pan rebanado. Se creía el hoyo del queque. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón sus rasgos se notaban más que el chico de adelante. Ve a tú saber porque. Ella también graznaba, mejor dicho, chillaba.

—Allí está, profesora. ¡Que alguien le agarreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

— Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeee —dijeron los demás, captando solo el final de la frase.

—Potteeeeeeeeeeeeeer —respondió ella, alcanzando progresivamente ese peligroso tono, capaz de romper un cristal. Porque digan lo que digan los _Cazadores de Mitos,_ ese tono mortífero existe. O si no, pregúntele a la Dama Gorda. O párense al lado de la ducha de Hagrid algún día.

No muy lejos, otro caminante se acercaba. Este que era una cosa uniforme y sin rostro. Gruñía más suave, largo y tendido.

—Yo veo thestraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal —se le notaba que quería que los demás repitieran su graznido. Sin embargo, la alusión a esas criaturas mágicas asustó a estos no-muertos. Se volvieron hacia él, súbitamente inteligentes—.¿Qué? —El chico les miro asustado—.Pues sí, veo a los thestrals. ¿Algún problema?—Todos movieron la cabeza, como cachorros asustados. Y volvieron a su papel de zombies, que, por cierto, les quedaba bastante bien. Siguieron avanzando. Gruñendo. Graznando.

—Dracooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo rima con atracoooooooooooooooooo —chillaba una mujer de turbios ojos verdes. Los caminantes poetas son un fenómeno muy común en estos días.

—Dracoooooooooooo métemeloo por eeeel….

Nunca se supo lo que realmente quería ese zombie, pues justo en ese momento apareció un hombre vestido de policía, con un sombrero a lo Indiana Jones y montando un caballo. Sostenía una imponente AK-47 en la mano derecha y una mirada suicida en el rostro. Les quedó viendo unos segundos.

—Joder, ustedes no son de mi saga. Me marcho.

Luego de esa extraña interrupción, nuestros chicos siguieron caminando. Directo al hogar de esa que no les quiso dar rostro. Oh, sí JK. Tú y tu tecito ingles tienen una fecha de vencimiento. Y los zombies prosiguieron su interminable marcha que esta narradora no tiene ganas de referir. Diez minutos, quince, veinte, treinta, una hora. Dos horas y ya está llegando la hora de la teleserie. ¿Cuando, por Dios, cuando? ¡Que alguien piense en los niñooos!

Ya estaban cerca. Se detuvieron frente a un semáforo, observándolo con admiración, la cabeza ladeada en un signo de idiotez. Reanudaron la marcha. Un automovilista imprudente atropelló al no-muerto que había hablado de Draco Malfoy con implicaciones sexuales, pero no le dió en la cabeza, por lo que este se acercó a grandes zancadas haciendo que en Chile, a muchas millas de allí, temblara. Luego que tuvo al auto en sus manos lo destrozó, haciendo esas cosas típicas de los que volvieron de entre los vivos. O de los personajes sin carácter.

Persistieron con su marcha. Hasta alcanzar una casa más grande que el Palacio de Buckingham, pues, lógicamente, era de una mujer más rica. Se identificaron en la entrada.

—Slytheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerin —berrearon a la vez.

Tuvieron que pedir indicaciones y doblar por muchísimos pasillos. En una de las habitaciones que se deslumbraban, había un piano. Un mayordomo, de esos desgraciados que siempre tienen la culpa, tocó tres notas aparentemente al azar y desapareció. Los Slytherin prosiguieron su marcha. Después, se toparon con la Mona Lisa, a la que intentaron devorar con sus recién estrenados dientes. Y por fin, cuando ya estaban a punto de desfallecer, encontraron la habitación de la Rowling. Esa maldita que los había condenado a ser personajes zombies.

Derrumbaron la puerta, bajo todo el peso de sus carnes putrefactas. Ahí estaba ella con una muñeca en sus manos, peinándola con un mimo increíble. Su cara de terror absoluto fue la mejor experiencia que los zombies habían tenido en sus cortas y miserables vidas. Se lanzaron sobre ella, con las bocas abiertas, listas para el ataque.

La sangre salpicó las paredes, mientras pedazos de intestino y estomago volaban por los aires. Todos los zombies se confundían y se sentían uno solo con el ambiente, proclamando su amor por el plateado y verde. Jamás se habían sentido tan felices, tan increíblemente bien consigo mismos. De repente el ritual pareció acabarse y una JK más poderosa se alzó de entre el círculo de los muertos. Las orejas se le habían marcado a fuego, su piel estaba hecha de porcelana. Sonrió, en cada uno de los molares, incisivos y demases se podían apreciar rastros de sangre. Luego, proclamó.

—SOY LA REENCARNACIÓN DE LORD VOLDEMORT. ¡ALABADME O MORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID!


End file.
